1. Field of the Invention
A chair for use by an individual during exercise, which can be stackable or foldable, includes a seat platform mounted on a base with the base movably supporting a pivotal transverse bar on which is mounted a stanchion carrying a foot-engaging rod on its free or distal end. Adjustable spring resistance connects the seat to the stanchion so that a user seated on the platform can, for example, place his or her feet on the transverse rod and move the rod in a reciprocating pattern during an exercise.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Exercise by human beings has become increasingly popular for health and other related reasons. Such exercise takes numerous forms including aerobics, strengthening and more recently exercises related to Pilates, Gyrotonics and the like. Some of these exercises can be done without equipment while others require equipment. One exercise associated with Pilates requires a chair having a spring resistive foot rod which a user can reciprocally move with his feet. An exercise chair for use in such an exercise is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,997. Inasmuch as these chairs can be used at home or in a class setting where there are numerous such chairs, storage for the chairs becomes an issue. For example, a chair of the type shown in the afore-described U.S. patent, if used in a class setting, requires substantial space for storage when there are a plurality of such chairs. Accordingly, while the chair itself serves a useful purpose, it would be far more desirable if it could be stored in a manner requiring less space which, of course, is valuable in exercise facilities such as health clubs.
It is to provide an improved exercise chair that can be stored in a small amount of space that the present invention has been developed.